


Cognizant

by mohinikapuahi



Series: AprilWotD [26]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good things come to those who wait</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cognizant

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Community: 1_million_words word of the day challenge, today's word was cognizant.

The sweat was barely cooled on their skin, mud drying on sunburned skin, the road rash and blisters still oozing as they all lay around on the grass near their cars, chatting and trying to work up the energy to move when Danny’s phone rang.  
He stood and moved away from the rest of the crowd to answer the call.

“Williams.” He spoke.

“Mr Williams, It’s Leilani, you and the Commander might like to come here as soon as you can.”

Danny’s back stiffened, his hand tightening on the phone at his ear. He glanced at Steve, lying on the grass, his head resting on Cath’s thigh. Turning, Danny walked a few steps away from them. It had been such a good day, he really couldn’t deal with a tragic turn.

“Is it bad? No don’t answer that, I don’t want to have to lie to him. I can’t afford for him to melt down.”

“Oh My God.” Leilani spoke quickly, “I’m so sorry, it’s nothing bad, I promise you, it’s something very, very good. I’m so sorry I would never want to hurt you and the Commander like that. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright, Lani. Really.” Danny soothed her as he ran a hand over his face, trying to compose himself again. “We’ll be there soon.”

Danny disconnected the call and slipped his phone into his pocket before he turned to walk back to his Ohana and smack into Steve’s sweaty chest.

“Jesus, Steve, what the fuck?”

“Was that about Grace?” he asked quietly.

Danny looked up into Steve’s face, his eyes shadowed with fear. He reached up and took Steve’s hand in both of his; shaking his head at the tremor he could feel in the long fingers. He wrapped his hands around Steve’s and clasped them tightly, he rubbed his fingers slowly, his eyes never leaving Steve’s. This was the part of this whole scenario he couldn’t get used to. Steve was the stalwart one. He was the one that held himself together and never cracked. Since he’d woken he was emotional and when amongst friends rarely locked himself down like he used to. 

“Yes.” Danny spoke softly.

“Was it….” Steve’s voice trailed off, almost as if he couldn’t say the words, his eyes drifting closed.

“Babe, I need you to lock this shit down for me. Can you do that?” Danny asked as Steve blinked at him owlishly. “I can’t deal with this today and keep it together if you’re going to fall to pieces on me before we even know what’s going on.”

“I’m not falling to pieces, D.” Steve gave him that lopsided grin that always let Danny know he was going to be fine. No matter how shaky it was, it was there, the win no matter how small was there and Danny was going to take it.

Lacing their fingers together, Danny turned towards their friends who were now sitting there watching them expectantly, their faces guarded.

“Folks, we have to go, we’ll let you know what’s going on as soon as we know ourselves.” He explained as he dragged Steve after him towards the Camaro.

“Good luck.” came the multiple calls from their friends as they slid into the car.

Thankfully the drive to the care center was short. Steve was achingly dragging himself out of the car as Danny was stopping. 

“Don’t think I didn’t see that, Babe.” Danny tried to lighten the mood as he followed his partner.

“We just busted our asses, D, I’m bound to hurt a little bit. You do.” Steve threw over his shoulder as they walked in.

“Yes but I’m not the one that is injured.” Danny advised him as he followed after him up the stairs.

“I’m fine.” Steve brushed the concerns aside as he reached the top step and stopped to catch his breath.

“C’mon, D.” he urged his partner to hurry.

‘Settle down big guy.” Danny huffed as he rounded the banister and they both started to walk down the corridor towards Grace’s room.

Hearing their footsteps coming down the hallway, Leilani walked out of Grace’s room.

“Mr Danny, Commander.” She smiled at them happily. “It’s a miracle.”

“What has happened?” Danny frowned, stopping to catch Leilani’s flailing hands in his.

“We put Miss Grace’s television on the race. Just as you both asked. I sat beside her and pointed you all out to her.” Leilani was almost bouncing on her toes as she explained to them. “When the commander crossed the finish line and the announcer said your name it happened.”

“What happened?” Steve asked urgently.

“Look….” She smiled happily, backing away from the door she gestured for both men to enter the room.

Danny walked into the doorway, Steve close behind him, and both men’s knees went weak.

Grace lay in the large bed, sitting almost upright on a stack of pillows. She turned her face towards the movement at the door. She looked tired and weak but the smile that crossed her face was bright and sunny, Grace’s smile.

“Danno!” she called.

Danny would have fallen if it hadn’t been for Steve’s hands on his waist. His Grace was not only awake but she was clearly cognizant.

He couldn’t help the deep sigh as he realized that everything was going to be fine in his world.


End file.
